¿Qué puedes perder?
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: Segunda parte del fic Parece una locura. Seis meses han pasado desde la salida de Damon y Elena de Mistic Falls y acaban de recibir una carta que hara que tengan que volver al lugar al que juraron no volver jamas. ¿Cómo serán las reacciones de sus familiares al enterarse de su boda y su nueva vida? ¿Quién será amigo y quien enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué puedes perder?

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries no me pertenece. Que pena sino Damon sería todo mío. T-T

Capítulo 1

6 meses después de… Parece una Locura

Apenas quedaba un mes para navidades y ya estaba todo el local y la casa listos. En poco más de un mes abrirían sus puertas. Elena estaba nerviosa, hacía unos días había recibido una invitación que no sabía cómo tomarse. Sus padres, aquellos a los que había despreciado el día de la boda de su hermana la invitaban a ella, y a su nuevo esposo, a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Elena estaba segura que Isobel y John solo querían poder hacer daño a la pareja, pero también estaban Jenna y Alaric. Además, desde su vuelta Isobel y John no habían parado de acosarles sobre el paradero de Elena, pues sabían que ellos eran cercanos. La noticia bomba saltó unas semanas después cuando Katherine hizo una visita a sus padres hecha una furia porque se había enterado del matrimonio entre Elena y Damon y no solo eso sino que Jenna y Alaric habían estado presentes.

Tras esa revelación Isobel le había retirado totalmente la palabra a su hermana pequeña pues, según ella, se habían confabulado para arruinarla la vida. Desde ese momento los encuentros entre ambas hermanas siempre acababan en discusión llegando a tales extremos que Jenna y Alaric se habían tenido que alejar de todas las reuniones sociales del pueblo convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en unos marginados.

Damon entró en ese momento en la habitación con una carta en las manos para encontrarse con una pensativa Elena.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Te encuentras mal? –le preguntó él preocupado pues Elena llevaba varias semanas que apenas comía y lo devolvía todo.

-He recibido una carta de mis padres. –contestó ella, solamente-. Quieren que vayamos a pasar las navidades a su casa.

-Y, ¿tú que quieres hacer? –le preguntó él.

-No quiero verlos. Sé que si voy a su casa no pararan de recriminarme por mi fuga y por haberme casado sin ni siquiera notificárselo. Pero, por otro lado, quiero ver a Jenna y Alaric. Después de todo lo que están pasando en el pueblo, no quiero que pasen las navidades solos. Además, así podremos darles la noticia. –le miró con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, es una suerte que hayamos recibido hoy esta carta. Nos invitan a pasar las navidades con ellos.

-Eso es genial. Entonces hay que preparar las maletas. Con las ganas que tengo de verles. –admitió ella, emocionada.

-En realidad las maletas ya están hechas y tenemos que coger un avión en dos horas así que solo queda que te arregles y salgamos para el aeropuerto. –le contestó él.

Elena pegó un salto de su escritorio y salió corriendo hacía su habitación para prepararse. Horas más tarde ya estaban ella y Damon montados en el avión que los llevaría a Atlanta y desde allí irían a Richmond, donde pasarían la noche.

Esa noche se echaron juntos en la cama del hotel, cada uno pensando en un momento diferente de su relación. Elena observó el tatuaje que tenía Damon mientras él le acariciaba el suyo.

-Al final, te lo hiciste. A pesar de que renegabas de ellos.

-Hicimos una apuesta y la perdí. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Como no hacerlo, creo que fue la conversación más larga que tuvimos antes de que te fueras a la escuela de alta cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Varios Años Antes…_

_ Damon había acudido esa tarde a recoger a Katherine pues había quedado para acudir a una fiesta en la playa junto con unos amigos. Eran más de las siete cuando llegó a la casa e Isobel lo recibió indicándole que esperara en el salón, donde se encontraba Elena rellenando un formulario._

_-¿Qué haces, pequeña sabelotodo? –la picó él, como era su costumbre cada vez que se encontraba con ella._

_Era curioso cómo siendo ella y Katherine como dos gotas de agua podían ser tan diferentes. Katherine era divertida, espontanea y bastante despreocupada, por el contrario, Elena era seria, taciturna y la verdadera imagen de la preocupación. Elena era la clase de chica que llegaba la primera a clase, la que siempre traía los deberes hechos, en pocas palabras: una antisocial que no buscaba destacar, pero, sobre todo por eso, destacaba para él._

_-¿Acaso te importa, Damon? –le preguntó ella irónica._

_-Si no me importara no te habría preguntado. –le respondió él._

_-Si hubiera alguien más en el salón no me hubieras preguntado. Pero, ya que insistes, estoy rellenando los formularios para poder entrar en una de las mejores escuelas de alta cocina del mundo._

_Damon observó entonces el sello que había en el papel principal del formulario. Él conocía ese sello. Su madre era la directora de esa escuela._

_-¿Qué te apuestas a que consigo que entres en menos de una semana? –la picó él._

_-Eso es imposible, Damon. Solo te estás marcando un farol._

_-Bueno, si tan segura estás, ¿por qué no apostar? No creo que pierdas nada. –siguió él._

_-Está bien. Si en una semana no recibo contestación de la escuela habrás perdido y como tal me deberás ayudar a preparar el baile de los Gilbert que este año me toca organizarlo a mí._

_-Y, si gano yo, te harás un tatuaje en la espalda. –le dijo él-. Incluso te dejaré elegir el modelo. _

_-¿¡Qué!? Sabes que odio los tatuajes. No tu premio no me parece justo. –le respondió._

_-A mí tampoco me parece justo tener que ayudarte a organizar el dichoso baile de los Gilbert y no he puesto pegas._

_-Está bien. Si me llega la carta en una semana me haré un tatuaje. _

_Justo en ese momento bajó Katherine con su biquini y un pareo puesto._

_-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Damon y yo nos vamos a una fiesta en la playa! ¡No me esperéis despiertos! –dijo mientras alcanzaba la puerta y girándose hacía él-. Vamos, Damon. No quiero perderme nada de la fiesta. –dijo ella agarrándole sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana._

_Cuando estaban llegando al coche de Damon, este le indico a Katherine que montara que antes tenía que hacer una llamada._

_-¡Hola, mamá! Necesito un favor._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El Pasado nos persigue a todos

Damon estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba a hacer ese día, pues habían decidido quedarse una semana en Richmond antes de ir a Mistic Falls. Entre otras porque tenían varios conocidos en Richmond a los que querían visitar durante su estancia y no habría mejor ocasión.

Elena por su parte se preparaba para salir del hotel pues había quedado con un viejo amigo al que hacía años que no veía y más tarde se pasaría por el hospital para ver a otra vieja amiga. Sabía que Damon había quedado con varios conocidos suyos de la ciudad y habían acordado encontrarse para comer en la entrada del hotel.

Al salir del baño de la habitación observó como Damon todavía seguía en la cama.

-A este paso no vas a salir de la cama antes de la comida. Son más de las diez, si quieres llegar a ver a tus amigos más vale que te vayas espabilando. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió a la vez que se levantaba y le daba un beso.

-¿Ya vas a echarme? ¿No pensarás traer a Mason a la habitación, verdad? –la picó él.

-¿Acaso crees que necesito a alguien más que a ti? Contigo estoy bien servida. –le respondió ella.

-Me alegro de oírlo, me preocuparía cualquier otra respuesta. –repuso él.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir o la que llegará tarde soy yo. –dice ella recogiendo sus cosas.

Media hora más tarde llega a un cafetería que hay frente a la estación de bomberos de Richmond donde había quedado con Mason. Él no tardó en llegar.

-Hermosura, eres un regalo para la vista. –le dice él al llegar-. Se ve que tu escapada por Las Vegas te ha sentado de maravilla. Estás más hermosa que nunca.

Ella se ríe mientras le abraza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Mason. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –le saluda ella.

-Por cierto, felicidades. Me he enterado que te has casado. ¿Dónde está tu marido? Pensé que vendría contigo.

-Lo cierto es que él también aquedado con algunos amigos así que hoy nos hemos separado un rato para poder disfrutar más de la compañía.

-Me alegro de que no te acapare solo para él. Por cierto, oí que fue con uno de los Salvatore, ¿es verdad?

-Sí, pero no el Salvatore que tú crees. Stefan me dejó cuando dejé claro que no quería ser una mujer florero en la casa de un hombre y que iba a marcharme a la escuela de alta cocina donde me habían admitido tanto si le gustaba a él como sino. Él se casó con mi hermana apenas una semana antes de mi boda.

-Sí, también oí lo de tu fuga con Damon Salvatore. En un principio me preocupé pues aunque no conozco a Damon la reputación que le precede no es muy buena. Pero aquí estás más hermosa y feliz que nunca. No sé cómo, hace años, me pude fijar en tu hermana y no en ti.

-Eso tiene fácil respuesta. Te digo lo mismo que a Damon. Cuando te empezaste a fijar en las hermanas Gilbert yo estaba más centrada en mis estudios que en flirtear con los chicos guapos de Mistic Falls. Sin embargo, mi hermana es harina de otro costal. A ella poco le importaban los estudios y sí conseguirse al novio más rico y prestigioso del pueblo.

-Bueno, dejemos a tu hermana fuera de la conversación. Es un tema del que todavía me cuesta hablar. –le respondió él.

-No me extraña, pero no te preocupes no he venido a remover el pasado he venido a pasar un buen rato con un viejo amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte Damon había salido de la habitación del hotel media hora después que Elena ahora que Elena estaba lejos de él era un buen momento para saber que tal iban las cosas en la empresa. Por eso había acudido al investigador privado que tenía contratado en la ciudad, para saber que más había averiguado sobre los negocios que estaba llevando Giuseppe, pues sabía desde hace años que su padre no era trigo limpio.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Matt Donovan este estaba ocupado por lo que tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Cuando Matt le vio esperando le invito a desayunar con él. Rara era la vez que Damon Salvatore se presentaba en su despacho y lo que tenía que hablar con él no era algo que debía hacerse entre cuatro paredes.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, señor Salvatore. He recibido nueva información que le va a interesar. Posiblemente le interese saber que la empresa ha entrado en una crisis financiera que se inició tras su salida de la junta directiva y el retorno de su padre junto con su hermano.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ellos, Donovan? –le preguntó él interesado por el brusco cambió que se había producido en la empresa en los dos años en los que él había estado fuera.

-En primer lugar, tu hermano no está preparado para dirigir la empresa, como lo estabas tú. Se pude ver por las malas decisiones que ha tomado con los respectivos contratos que ha realizado. Como tu padre le daba, prácticamente, carta blanca sus malas decisiones le han costado a la empresa varios millones de dólares. Desde que le quitaron gran parte de sus responsabilidades los del comité empresarial se dedica más a acostarse con su asistente. Por eso tu padre, le forzó a que se casara. He investigado a su asistente personal y he descubierto que es una joven de origen humilde con ninguna familia y que no aportaría nada a la familia.

-Motivo por el cual Giuseppe jamás la aceptaría como miembro de la familia. Si no pueden aportar nada a las arcas de la familia no vale. Por eso de la noche a la mañana empezó a salir con Katherine Gilbert. Porque ella si contaba con la aprobación de nuestro padre.

-Eso me temo, pero ahí no queda la cosa. Ahora mismo Stefan no le hace el más mínimo caso a su reciente esposa, pues a excepción de los eventos sociales a los que están obligados a asistir no se les ve juntos más tiempo. Hasta dudo que hagan vida marital normal.

Por otra parte esta Giuseppe, parece que ha vuelto a las andadas y que a pesar de tener ya setenta años sigue buscándose problemas con las jovencitas. Me imagino que te habrás enterado del escándalo que se armó poco después de que te echara de la empresa.

-Por supuesto, Andie y yo somos buenos amigos.

-¿Te contó ella qué el motivo por el que tu padre te echó fue porque ella se negaba a acostarse con él? –eso dejó a Damon blanco de asombro-. Puedo ver que no, pues resulta que el hijo de puta de tu padre, con perdón, se ha debido tirar a todas las presentadoras de su canal de televisión pero Andie se negaba fehacientemente, fue entonces cuando él empezó a chantajearla. La recortó el sueldo, le quitaba las mejores noticias y se las pasaba a sus compañeras, etc. Hasta que se dio cuenta de vuestra amistad, él tomó provecho de ello y la amenazó con echarte si no cumplía con sus exigencias. Ella pensó que no lo cumpliría y por ello se negó. Cuando fue testigo de cómo tu propio padre te echaba no dudo en acudir a otros canales y contar todo por lo que había pasado entre ella y Giuseppe y cómo tú te habías visto implicado. Lo que lo desacreditó e hizo que tuviera que vender el canal de televisión pues desde ese momento nadie quería trabajar con él. Y a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Creo que apenas tardarán unos meses como mucho un año en declararse en bancarrota.

-Gracias por el informe, Matt.-se despidió entonces él-. Tengo otro compromiso en una hora y tengo que prepararme. Sigue atento a todo lo que oigas y me pasaré a verte antes de volver a Las Vegas con mi esposa. Cuando quieras siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Damon. Y dale recuerdos a Elena. –se despidió él.

-No te preocupes, se los daré.

Al salir del despacho de Matt, Damon llamó a un número que hacía años que no marcaba.

-Hola, Enzo. Soy Damon Salvatore, tengo un encargo que hacerte para este fin de semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Preparativos

Enzo no era un hombre madrugador, más bien todo lo contrario, pero ese día se había despertado inquieto al alba y no había podido volver a dormirse. Estaba claro que ese día iba a pasar algo o eso le decía su instinto, y su instinto no se equivocaba. Por eso, cuando al mediodía recibió una llamada de su ex compañero de facultad supo que iba a conseguir otro encargo.

Él era lo que la alta sociedad llamaba un arribista era el joven guapo y pobre que todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad querían presentar en sus fiestas y luego se convertían en sus amantes. Era algo a lo que se había dedicado desde la facultad y por eso no sé extrañó del encargo que su antiguo compañero le había hecho. A fin de cuentas si había algo que se le daba bien era seducir mujeres, gracias a eso ahora disfrutaba de una gran mansión y una fortuna enormes herencia de una viuda un tanto "alegre" con la que había pasado sus últimos meses. Lo bueno de esta viuda es que no tenía ninguna familia cercana y había acabado con toda su fortuna en su poder como gesto de gratitud de la mujer por pasar con ella los últimos meses de su enfermedad.

Ahora debía prepararse para su nuevo objetivo. La señorita Katherine Gilbert ahora más conocida como Katherine Salvatore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena estaba pasando un rato verdaderamente agradable con Mason pero, consultando su reloj, supo que era hora de volver al hotel. No quería que Damon se preocupara.

-Me alegro mucho de haberte visto de nuevo, Mason, pero ha llegado el momento de que vuelva al hotel con mi esposo o se preocupará y no quiero que empiece a buscarme por toda la ciudad desesperado. –le dijo ella tras dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la estación de bomberos.

-Lo comprendo y me alegro de que hayas podido sacar tiempo para venir a hacerme una visita. Por cierto, me dijo Tyler que si te veía te diera las gracias. –dijo él.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? –le cuestionó ella.

-Al parecer tus padres habían hablado con Carol y mi hermano para comprometeros en matrimonio a ti y a Tyler. Iban a anunciarlo en la boda de tu hermana. Pero como saliste huyendo no pudieron hacerlo y cuando estalló la noticia de que te habías casado con Damon Salvatore se armó un gran escándalo. Eso hizo que cualquier posibilidad de compromiso con Tyler fuera imposible y por eso Tyler está tan agradecido contigo. Bueno, él y su novia, Hayley. A la que conocerás en alguna de las fiestas navideñas de Mistic Falls.

-Te doy las gracias por esta información, ahora ya sé por qué mis padres querían que fuera a su casa por navidad. Espero poder quedar contigo antes de volver a Las Vegas. Y si vas algún día por allí de vacaciones pásate por mi restaurante, a ti te invito yo.

-Muchas gracias, Elena. –le dice y le da dos besos.

Elena volvió a toda prisa al hotel, Damon debía saber todo lo que Mason le había contado y después debía acudir al hospital a visitar a Meredith y así podría enterarse de algún chisme más.

Cuando llegó al hotel, vio a una mujer en recepción hablando con uno de los encargados.

-Por favor, ¿puede avisar a mi marido de que ya he llegado? y ¿qué le espero para almorzar? –le pidió a uno de los botones que se hallaban en la entrada y que la había atendido el día anterior.

-Por supuesto, señora Salvatore. –le respondió este.

Elena al girarse vio a la mujer que estaba hablando con el encargado.

-¿Señora Salvatore? ¿Eres Katherine? ¿la esposa de Stefan?–le preguntó ella.

-No, soy Elena. La esposa de Damon. ¿Quién es usted, señorita…?

La chica la agarró por los brazos y Elena empezó a asustarse ¿quién era esta mujer? Y ¿qué quería de la familia Salvatore?

-Dale estos papeles a Damon, son importantes. –le dijo ella desesperada-. Soy una vieja amiga de él. Me llamo Andie.

-¿¡Andie!? –exclamó ella-. ¿¡Andie Star!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te encuentran los hombres de Giuseppe te harán cualquier cosa.

-Tenía que arriesgarme, entrégale eso a Damon. Si quieres puedes leerlo, si ahora eres parte de la familia más vale que estés prevenida.

Sin decir ni una palabra más abandonó a toda prisa el vestíbulo del hotel y desapareció entre la gente. Justo en ese momento llegó Damon que se preocupó sobremanera al ver que Elena se había quedado blanca de la impresión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Elena? ¿Te encuentras mal? –se preocupó él.

-No sabes a quién acabo de encontrarme aquí… -susurró ella antes de desmayarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meredith Fell era una de las doctoras de urgencias que en el momento en el que entró Elena se encontraba de guardia. En cuanto llegó el nombre de Elena a su mesa no dudó en coger el caso y no tardó en ir a ver como se encontraba. Cuando llegó a la sala en la que se encontraba Elena sonrió al encontrar a Damon que no se separaba de ella. Elena acababa de despertar después de un fuerte desmayo.

-Buenos días, señores Salvatore. Me alegro de volver a verles. –les sonrió ella-. Aunque las circunstancias no son las más felices. Cuando te dije, Elena, que te quería ver, no me refería a esto.

Elena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo también preferiría estar en esa cafetería que tanto nos gusta tomando un chocolate caliente Meredith. Pero mi cuerpo parece que no está por la labor de gastar demasiadas energías.

-Bien, pues cuéntame que te ha pasado. –le dijo ella.

-He salido esta mañana he quedado con Mason Lockwood para desayunar y poder charlar un rato. Nos hemos quedado hablando hasta prácticamente la hora del almuerzo. Como había quedado con Damon para almorzar he cogido un taxi y cuando he llegado al hotel me he encontrado con una chica que me ha pedido que le entregara unos papeles a Damon. Me ha asustado y creo que de la impresión he sufrido un desmayo.

-Bien, ¿puede que hayas sentido nauseas o mareos en estas últimas semanas, Elena? –le preguntó ella, insinuante.

-Si lo que está preguntando es si Elena esta embarazada sí, doctora Fell, lo está. –le respondió Damon-. Nuestro doctor nos lo confirmó hace un mes.

-Pues, felicidades. Pero eso lo explica todo. –ellos la miraron sin entender-. El cuerpo de una mujer embarazada se puede ver alterado. Una emoción muy fuerte puede desencadenar un desmayo como el que Elena ha padecido. No es siempre el resultado pero convendría que no estuviera demasiado tiempo sola por si acaso. Además, sabiendo que volvéis a Mistic Falls debéis estar preparados para las emociones fuertes por qué vais a tener que pasar unas cuantas.

Meredith estuvo un poco de tiempo más con ellos y cuando hubo terminado el informe solicitó que le dieran el alta a Elena recetándole unas vitaminas para evitar que volviera a sucederle.

Cuando Damon y Elena estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del hospital se encontraron a dos personas que no esperaban.

-¿¡Lexi!? –exclamó Elena.

-¿¡Stefan!? –exclamó Damon.

Las dos parejas se quedaron blancas al encontrarse cara a cara. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Stefan y Lexi se quedaron blancos al ver a la pareja que les había llamado ¿qué hacían ellos allí? Lexi fue la primera en salir del shock y se acercó a saludarles. A Damon le conocía de vista pues había entrado poco antes de que este saliera de la empresa mientras que Elena había sido una amiga de casi toda la vida.

-Me alegro de verte, Elena. Me habían dicho que estabas en Las Vegas. Felicidades me enteré de que os habéis casado. –les felicitó ella, sinceramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? Sabes que papá no te quiere cerca de Mistic Falls. –le saludó Stefan a la defensiva.

-Que yo sepa Stefan, Giuseppe no es el dueño de Mistic Falls y si recibo una invitación a pasar las navidades con unos amigos tengo derecho a pasarlas con ellos, creo yo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu flamante esposa? No me digas que ya la has perdido. –le respondió Damon irónico.

-Estoy acompañando a Lexi al hospital pues no se encontraba bien en la oficina y no quería que viniera sola. –le respondió Stefan.

-Que generoso de tu parte. Pero Stefan conmigo no tienes que disimular que estoy enterado de que Lexi es tu amante desde que entraste en la empresa. Toda la empresa lo sabe. Lo más seguro es que hasta Giuseppe lo sepa. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿No será por eso que buscaste casarte con Katherine? Como Elena no te servía porque papá ya la había desaprobado por su carácter independiente la siguiente en la lista era Katherine y si te casabas con ella, papá te dejaría en paz. ¿Cuándo madurarás Stefan y dejaras de buscar la aprobación de Giuseppe para todo? –ironizó él.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Damon. Así que cierra la boca y metete en tus asuntos. –le susurró-. Tenemos que hablar en algún sitio privado. Necesito tu ayuda.

Damon observó a su hermano, se le veía asustado ahora que se fijaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Queréis que vayamos todos a almorzar juntos? –propuso Elena-. Si no tardáis mucho podemos esperaros. Hace bastante que no nos veíamos y seguro que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

-A mí me parece bien. No creo que tarde mucho con el doctor, además ya me encuentro mejor. Así que, si os apetece podemos ir a alguno de los restaurantes del centro. –comentó Lexi.

-Por mi bien. –contestó Stefan.

-Perfecto. Entonces os esperamos en la sala de espera. –propuso Damon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después de haber dejado a Damon y a Elena en la sala de espera Lexi y Stefan volvieron a buscarles y se fueron todos a comer. La comida la pasaron prácticamente en silencio. Antes del postre las chicas acudieron al baño y fue entonces cuando Stefan aprovechó para sincerarse con Damon.

-La cosa con papá está más seria de lo que crees, Damon. Ya debes saber sobre cómo por poco llevo a la quiebra la empresa porque papá me dejó solo al frente cuando tú saliste de la empresa. Tras una reunión me dejó claro que él volvería a asumir el mando de la empresa pero que yo debería pagar por lo mucho que le había perjudicado al casi hundir la compañía. Yo apenas acababa de salir de la facultad, ¿cómo esperaba que estuviera listo para semejante responsabilidad? La cuestión es que él sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Lexi y cuando se enteró de que estábamos juntos me presionó para que me casara con Katherine como pago por mis errores, pero hace un mes las cosas se agravaron cuando se enteró de que Lexi estaba embarazada y que el hijo era mío. Me dejó claro que si intentaba reclamarlo como mío o ayudar a su madre los mataría. Además, ahora me ha obligado a dejar embarazada a Katherine. Llevo varios meses intentándolo pero no hay forma. Hemos ido a un médico especializado y nos ha dado la peor noticia que nos podíamos esperar. Katherine es estéril. Nunca podrá tener hijos. Así que te pido, ya que estás aquí, que cuando vuelvas a Las Vegas te lleves a Lexi contigo. Necesito alejarla de Richmond y de Mistic Falls y tú eres a la única persona a la que le confiaría la vida de la mujer a la que amo y también la vida de mi hijo.

-No te puedo prometer nada, Stefan, pero lo pensaré.

Las chicas no tardaron en volver y tras tomar los postres pagaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras el episodio de esa mañana, Damon se negaba a dejar a su esposa sola, por lo que, decidió acompañarla a la siguiente cita tenía esa tarde. En este caso se trataba con uno de los oficiales de la policía de Richmond: El agente Wes Maxfield. El agente Maxfield era el encargado del caso en el que se habían visto envueltos Grayson y Miranda Gilbert. El caso se había archivado hacía años pero hacía cosa de un mes habían encontrado algunas pruebas que habían hecho que se volviera a reabrir el caso. Maxfield se había puesto en contacto con Elena pues, tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, había solicitado a la sheriff de Mistic Falls que si se encontraba algo nuevo sobre ese caso que la avisaran a ella en lugar de a su familia.

Elena conocía bien a su familia y estaba segura de que si les comentaban que había surgido algo más lo único que les dirían es que cerraran el caso que todo había sido un trágico accidente. Cosa que Elena no se creía.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del agente Maxfield, este ya los estaba esperando. Los invitó a pasar y les ofreció algo de beber.

-Me alegro de que haya podido venir con tanta celeridad. Me imagino que sabrá porque la he llamado, señora Salvatore.

-Me comentaron que usted había reabierto el caso sobre la muerte de mis tíos y de mi primo. Qué habían surgido nuevas pruebas que apuntaban a que no había sido un simple accidente.

-Así es, ahora mismo las estamos examinando pero todo apunta a que sus tíos no sufrieron ningún accidente. Sino que fue algo premeditado. Lo que quiero decir es que hay pruebas que demostrarían que sus tíos fueron asesinados. –luego mirando a Elena dijo-. Sé que usted tenía pocos años cuando ellos murieron y que estaba muy unida a ellos.

-No solo eso agente Maxfield. Yo también iba montada en el coche. Por eso sé mejor que nadie, que no fue un accidente.

Las palabras de Elena cambiaron muchas cosas. Wes ya conocía esa información pero para Damon saber que Elena había estado apunto de morir siendo una niña lo dejó blanco.

-Sé que fue una experiencia traumática para usted, pero me gustaría poder tomarle declaración sobre los acontecimientos que recuerde de esa noche. En ese momento no se le pudo tomar declaración por el shock que usted padecía y luego sus padres se negaron a dejarla pasar por esa situación.

Elena recordaba esa noche como si fuera ayer.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La lluvia que caía era torrencial, Grayson y Miranda estaban en la entrada de su casa mientras Jeremy, de cinco años y Elena de siete jugaban con los juguetes que Elena había traído para pasar el fin de semana con ellos._

_-Niños, hay que recoger los juguetes. Debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a la casa de tus padres a tiempo para la cena. –les dijo Miranda._

_-Sí, tía Miranda, ya recogemos. –le contestó Elena._

_Cuando todo estuvo recogido y guardado en el coche montaron los niños. Elena se aseguró de que Jeremy estuviera bien sentado en su silla y que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Tras ponerse ambos el cinturón el coche arrancó y salieron a la carretera. El puente Wickeri estaba a las afueras. Grayson veía como llegaba otro coche e intentó frenar, pero los frenos no respondían. Él siguió intentándolo pero al llegar al puente pegó un giro en el volante y el coche acabó cayendo al río. _

_Después de eso todo se volvió negro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando Elena terminó el relato de lo sucedido en esa fatídica noche, tanto Damon como el agente Maxfield estaban seguros de que no lo sucedido no se podía catalogar como accidente.

-Como bien sabrá usted, señora Salvatore. Debido a su corta edad y a que fue a la única a la que pudimos rescatar con vida no pudimos continuar con el caso cuando sus padres se negaron a permitir que le tomáramos declaración. Por eso tuvimos que archivarlo. Pero hay otro tema referente al caso que también me resulta extraño. Ya se puede imaginar cuál, ¿no es así? –inquirió Maxfield.

-Me imagino que se refiere a que nunca se llegó a encontrar el cuerpo de mi primo y, que además, la ventanilla de su asiento estuviera totalmente rota cuando las demás estaban todas cerradas.

-En efecto. Necesito que recuerde el último instante en el que vio esa ventanilla, Elena. Jeremy en algún momento la bajó o estuvo jugando con ella.

Elena intentó recordar pero los últimos instantes eran borrosos. Pero sabía que Jeremy no había bajado la ventanilla pues incluso le había pedido que subiera la suya.

-No, agente Maxfield. Jeremy era propenso a padecer asma y no soportaba las temperaturas bajas ni la humedad. Él no bajó en ningún momento la ventanilla.

-Bien, siguiendo la información que me ha facilitado. Creo, que queda claro que el caso es un asesinato y que su primo ya sea vivo o muerto, se lo llevaron del coche antes de que las autoridades llegaran hasta el coche. Le agradezco enormemente la información.

-Me gustaría que me mantuviera informada de todo lo que descubra, ya sea sobre la muerte de mis tíos como la desaparición de Jeremy.

-Por ahora, señora Salvatore. Tendré que investigar a las familias de la zona. Así que no se extrañe si me ve por Mistic Falls en las próximas semanas. Pero, antes de que se vayan necesito hacerles la pregunta de rigor para estas ocasiones. ¿Tenían sus tíos algún enemigo o alguien que saliera beneficiado con su muerte?

Elena pensó detenidamente cómo responder a esa pregunta. El matrimonio Gilbert siempre había sido muy respetado por los ciudadanos del pueblo, a fin de cuentas, él era el médico del pueblo y ella una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos de la ciudad.

-En el pueblo no tenían enemigos, cierto es que en los últimos años de su vida mi tío empezó a tomar partido en el Consejo de Mistic Falls siendo uno de los mayores opositores a muchas de las reformas que quería hacer el alcalde Lockwood. Pero Richard y él se llevaban bien fuera del ámbito político y, por otro lado, quién mejor saliera beneficiado de la muerte de mis tíos serían, sin duda, mis padres. Usted mismo lo ha dicho soy la heredera de toda la fortuna y las propiedades de los Gilbert. Información que yo no sabía. Mis padres alquilaron una de las casas de la familia a mi tía Jenna a un precio exorbitado y se hicieron con las cuentas de la familia.

-Entonces le alegrará saber que las cuentas están congeladas hasta que usted las reactive. Esa fue una de las cláusulas del testamento. Solo cuando usted fuera mayor de edad y acudiera a los bancos a reactivarlas se podrían usar.

-Lo cierto es que entonces no sé de donde han sacado el dinero mis padres para mantenerse entre toda la opulencia, teniendo en cuenta que no han tocado la cuenta de mis tíos y que no han trabajado desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Tenga por seguro que lo averiguare ahora ya tengo por dónde empezar a buscar. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señores. –se despidió Wes.

-Un placer conocerle, agente Maxfield. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Vamos a pasar en Mistic Falls las próximas semanas. Y si fuera posible me gustaría poder conseguir una copia del testamento de mis tíos. Así, cuando eché a mis padres de su casa tendré una prueba.

-Por eso no se preocupe. El fiscal Connor Jordan y yo nos pasaremos a hacerles una visita a los señores Gilbert en breve aunque estaría bien que estuvieran presentes. –les sonrió él.

-Díganos lugar y hora y allí nos tendrá. –le contestó Damon, aún sorprendido por las revelaciones de su esposa-. Ahora si nos disculpa, mi mujer ha tenido un día muy largo debería descansar.

Tras la despedida salieron de la Jefatura de policía. Una vez fuera, Damon detuvo a Elena.

-No me habías dicho que tú estabas dentro del coche el día del accidente de tus tíos.

-No es algo que me guste recordar, Damon. Esta… es la primera vez que hablo de ello con alguien ajeno a la familia y han pasado casi veinte años. –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y no me extraña que no lo supieras tu familia y tú llegasteis a la ciudad casi diez años después. No es un tema para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

-Lo cierto es que no. Ni siquiera sabía que habían existido tres personas llamadas, Grayson, Miranda y Jeremy Gilbert.

-Si quieres, te hablare de ellos, pero ahora me gustaría regresar al hotel, estoy muy cansada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katherine Salvatore estaba frente a una clínica en Richmond, la misma clínica en la que le habían dicho que era un ser inútil, pues ni siquiera podría darle hijos a su esposo. La había llamado su doctora hacía dos días para que acudiera ese día pues tenía algo que decirle. Desde el momento en que había recibido la llamada Katherine ya sabía que algo andaba mal.

Y allí se encontraba dispuesta a aguantar lo que se le viniera encima. Sabiendo que cuando saliera, posiblemente no sería la misma. Se anunció en la recepción y le indicaron que su doctora ya la estaba esperando. Entró directamente a la consulta dónde se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad consultando algo en el ordenador.

-Buenas tardes, Doctora. –la saludó ella al entrar.

-Buenas tardes, señora Salvatore. Me alegro de que haya podido acudir a nuestra cita con tanta celeridad. Lo cierto es que es un tema un tanto doloroso y no quisiera que pasara más tiempo sin hacer nada.

-¿De qué se trata, doctora? –dijo ella, preocupada.

Ya estaba claro que la noticia que iba a darle no iba a ser una noticia feliz. Sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-¿Se acuerda usted que en la última visita que realizó a mi consulta le comenté que había visto algo raro en sus ovarios y que iba a seguir investigándolo? –Katherine asintió-. Bien, hemos estado examinando sus pruebas y hemos dado con la respuesta…

En ese momento la doctora se quedó callada. Este era uno de los momentos que menos le gustaban de su trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa, Pearl? –utilizó su nombre por primera vez Katherine con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Katherine, padeces cáncer de ovarios y muy extendido. Según el resultado de las pruebas y siguiendo los estudios puede que te quede, como mucho, un año de vida.–sentenció ella.

Después de eso Katherine no pudo escuchar más. Su mente se había ido. Salió de la consulta sin despedirse. Ella veía como la gente le hablaba pero no podía oír nada. Salió de la clínica y montó en su coche. Encendió el motor decidida a salir de allí, no podía soportar seguir allí ni un minuto más. Al llegar al primer semáforo se detuvo y justo en el momento en que se ponía en verde para reanudar la circulación vio como una silueta pasaba corriendo. Ella tuvo que pegar un frenazo.

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó al ver como el tipo que intentaba pasar a destiempo se golpeaba contra el capó de su coche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

¡TÚ ESTAS LOCO! –le gritó Katherine al hombre que se había caído al suelo sin ningún daño aparente-. ¿No viste que estaba en verde? ¡Podría haberte matado!

-Pero no lo has hecho, dulzura. –le contestó su interlocutor-. Estoy de una pieza, como puedes comprobar. Me llamo Lorenzo, pero puedes llamarme Enzo.

-Tú estás mal, te acaba de atropellar un coche y en lo único que piensas es en ligar con la propietaria. –y dirigiéndose a la gente a su alrededor dijo-. Por favor que alguien llame a una ambulancia, este hombre ha debido sufrir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

En ese momento un agente de policía se acercaba a saber que había pasado y por qué se había detenido el tráfico. Ambos les contaron lo ocurrido y tras escucharles el agente le informó a Katherine que podía irse mientras que a Enzo le entregaba un papel con la multa correspondiente a su infracción y llegaba la ambulancia.

Enzo observó como se largaba el deportivo, desde luego iba a tener diversión con esa mujer, sonrió para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos para el matrimonio Salvatore hasta que Elena se decidió a darle a Damon los papeles que Andie le había dado. Elena sabía que no debía haberle ocultado la información pero estaba claro que necesitaban ambos un descanso de las emociones fuertes por eso había esperado tres días para dárselo. En cuanto este leyó los documentos no dudó en llamar a Matt para que empezara a investigar. Si era cierto lo que ponía en ellos Andie corría más peligro del que él mismo se imaginaba y tenía que desaparecer.

Entre los papeles había contratos, registros de llamadas y fotos de varias de las reporteras que habían aparecido muertas años atrás y que implicaban directamente a Giuseppe Salvatore ya fuera como asesino o como cómplice, lo cual solo consiguió poner a Damon más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Ahora sí que dudaba que fuera buena idea volver a Mistic Falls.

Esa mañana recibieron una llamada en su habitación en el que les informaban que el agente Maxfield se trasladaría ese día para Mistic Falls. Pues después de la declaración de Elena había solicitado que le mandaran allí para poder entrevistarse con la sheriff Forbes y así poder trabajar en la investigación desde el lugar de los hechos y no desde tan lejos.

Ninguno de los dos dudó en coger sus maletas y acudir al encuentro del agente en el pueblo. Cuando llegaron el hambre que tenían los hizo detenerse en el Grill. Pues no querían presentarse en casa de Jenna y Alaric suplicando comida, ¿qué pensarían ellos?

Cuando entraron en el Grill eran casi las tres de la tarde, por lo que, estaba prácticamente lleno. El silencio se hizo cuando los lugareños se percataron de quienes eran las personas que acababan de entrar. Damon y Elena estaban seguros de que antes del anochecer todo el pueblo sabría que estaban allí.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

-¿Creíste que algún día volverías aquí cuando salimos de aventura? –le preguntó Damon a Elena.

-Sí, sabía que iba a volver pero no tan pronto. Había imaginado que volvería cuando Jenna y Alaric se decidieran a tener un hijo o alguna de mis amigas se casara, pero nada como esto. ¿Y tú? ¿creíste que volverías?

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero que no sería antes de ver muerto o en la cárcel a mi padre. –comentó él como si tal cosa.

Cuando estaban terminando de la comida alguien se les acercó. Alguien que hacía años que no veían y con el que no habían tenido mucha relación, Tyler Lockwood.

-¿Elena? –preguntó él, inseguro.

-Hola, Tyler. –le saludó ella con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo estás? –continuó.

-Bastante bien, me entere por Mason de que estabais por aquí.

-Sí, teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver y la familia nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

-¿Tus padres? –preguntó Tyler extrañado.

Era bien sabido que los Gilbert no podían oír ni siquiera mencionar a su hija Elena desde su fuga.

-No, mis tíos. Alaric y Jenna nos han invitado. –contestó ella.

-Bueno de todos modos yo solo quería agradecerte. Si no hubiera sido por tu fuga ahora mismo estaríamos comprometidos y apunto de casarnos. –le explicó él.

-Sí, lo sé. Mason me lo contó, ya tendré unas palabras con mi familia sobre ello. No temas, Tyler. Ahora estoy casada y bien casada. –le respondió ella, significativamente-. No he vuelto por eso. Tranquilo.

-Bueno, os dejo terminar. Solo quería acercarme a saludaros y a darte las gracias, Elena.

-No hay de qué. Estate tranquilo esa boda jamás se realizará.

Tras esas palabras Tyler abandonó la mesa.

-¿¡Comprometidos!? –le preguntó interrogante Damon.

-Al parecer mis padres no tenían suficiente con unirse a tu familia también querían hacerlo a la de los Lockwood y como yo era la única arma que les quedaba habían acordado con Carol y Richard Lockwood mi compromiso con su hijo. Cosa que no nos hace gracia a ninguno de los dos.

-Puedo ver que tus padres buscan algo más que dinero.

-Por supuesto, ellos siempre han buscado algo más que el dinero, eso ya lo tienen. Lo que buscan es una posición donde sean intocables para el resto de los mortales. Y con una hija casada con el futuro líder de la corporación Salvatore y otra con el próximo alcalde nadie se atrevería a toserles.

-Creo que quieren volar muy cerca del sol y se van a acabar quemando antes o después. ¿Cómo pudieron haceros algo así a tu hermana y a ti? Sois sus hijas prácticamente os estaban vendiendo en matrimonio. Eso no se lleva desde hace más de doscientos años por lo menos.

-Mi hermana siempre se ha dejado llevar por las ideas de mis padres, para ella su palabra es más sagrada que la Biblia y solo busca complacerles. Yo, por mi parte, nunca he compartido su visión, en eso siempre me parecí más a mi tía Miranda, nunca hacía lo que ellos querían, era la rebelde de la familia… la que no encajaba con ellos. –terminó ella en un susurro.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, somos como dos gotas de agua. Mirarte es como ver mi reflejo en femenino. Lástima que no lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya estabas fuera de mí alcance.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Siete personas estaban reunidas a la mesa de los Salvatore el día de Acción de Gracias y ese año había sido un año lleno de desgracias para la familia, por eso habían decidido acudir los Gilbert, para apoyarles en un momento como ese. Elisabeth la madre de Stefan había desaparecido sin dejar rastro dos meses antes y, por mucho que lo intentaran, no habían conseguido encontrarla._

_Damon observaba a todos los comensales y se detuvo a observarlos uno por uno: Su padre, en la cabecera de la mesa, mostraba una fachada de que no ocurría nada y todo iba bien, su hermano, sentado frente a él comía con nerviosismo al lado de Katherine, Kat no paraba de lanzarle miradas de aburrimiento pues la charla de negocios no era la más interesante que había oído, Elena estaba sentada al lado de Kat sin hacer caso a la conversación y comiendo tranquilamente, aunque también se le notaba nerviosa ¿por qué sería? Isobel y John estaban sentados a su lado charlando tranquilamente con su padre._

_Su padre los había relegado a un segundo puesto cediendo los lugares de honor para los señores Gilbert. La conversación cambió de pronto cuando su padre hizo una pregunta que le puso muy nervioso._

_-Bueno, ¿vuestras hijas ya han terminado el instituto? ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? –preguntó Giuseppe, interesado._

_Damon no había podido dejar de reparar en las miradas que le había lanzado a Katherine._

_-Ambas van a entrar en la temporada social y van a empezar a buscar un buen marido. –respondió Isobel, inmediatamente._

_-Perdone, madre, pero eso no es lo que hablamos. –le respondió Elena, en voz alta haciendo que todos se callara y voltearan a mirarla-. Si Katherine desea hacerlo no me compete, pero, por mi parte, me considero demasiado joven para tomar los deberes del matrimonio, además, no hay ningún hombre en Mistic Falls que me tentara a ello._

_-¡Elena siéntate y no nos avergüences más! –le respondió su madre, censurándola. _

_-Por favor, señora Gilbert. Me gustaría escuchar lo que su hija tiene que decir. No todos los días nos encontramos con una mujer que tiene muy claro lo que quiere hacer.-le respondió Giuseppe._

_-He sido admitida en una escuela de alta cocina de Boston y voy a irme. Quiero ser chef y quiero abrir mi propio restaurante para así no tener que depender ni de mi familia ni de mi marido, si algún día llego a casarme. –se detuvo un momento-. Sé que la idea no gusta y muchos de los aquí presentes ya me habéis dicho que es una locura y que no conseguiré nada pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intento. Por eso, una vez terminadas las fiestas me voy a ir a empezar las clases y no podéis hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Tras esas palabras se sentó y vio como Damon la miraba con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ella le devolvió tímidamente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin de flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La llegada a Mistic Falls no era para nada como ellos se lo habían imaginado. La gente al verlos les saludaban como si no hubieran desaparecido durante seis meses otros se acercaban y les preguntaban sobre su nueva vida, pero ninguno se comportaba de forma despectiva hacia ellos, cosa que los extrañó en un pueblo en el que las tradiciones y el honor eran la ley de la vida cotidiana. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Jenna y Alaric se habían encontrado con la mitad del pueblo, por lo que, tenían claro que no tardaría demasiado la otra mitad de su llegada.

Alaric fue el primero en abrir la puerta y lo único que pudo sentir fue un enorme peso que se tiraba sobre él. Cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que Elena se había tirado a abrazarle como cuando era una adolescente.

-Elena, cariño, yo también te quiero pero pesas. –le saludó él.

-¡Es esa forma de recibir a tu sobrina favorita después de seis meses sin verla! –le reprendió ella.

-¡Es esa forma de saludar a tu tío favorito después de seis meses! ¡Un poco más y me derribas! –la picó él-. Por cierto, la vida de casada te sienta bien. Has ganado unos cuantos kilos.

-Alaric Saltzman eso nunca se le dice a una mujer. –escuchó la voz de su mujer desde el salón-. Pero déjales pasar que ya tengo ganas de saludar a mi sobrina.

-Bueno, ya habéis oído a la jefa. Pasad libremente a lo morada de los Saltzman.

-Nos alegramos de verte, Ric. –le dijo Damon después de abrazar al único amigo que le quedaba en Mistic Falls.

-¡Eh! Menos acercamientos, Salvatore. Sabes que no estoy interesado en ti. –se mofó él.

-Te garantizo que yo tampoco lo estoy, con la mujer que tengo me basta y me sobra. –le sonrió él al pasar.

Cuando entraron vieron a Jenna sentada en el salón viendo la televisión. Elena se sorprendió al ver que llevaba una venda en el tobillo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, tía? –le preguntó Elena.

-Nada, Elena. Una pequeña caída. Ya sabes lo torpe que soy algunas veces. –la respondió ella.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. –le respondió Damon al darle un beso como saludo.

Ambos se sentaron a acompañar a Jenna mientras Alaric servía café para todos. Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido en Mistic Falls en los últimos seis meses desde que se habían visto. Sobre todo cuando surgió el tema de la boda de Katherine. Según ellos, el matrimonio parecía no dar frutos y eso estaba poniendo furioso a Giuseppe Salvatore.

-Está claro por qué. –repuso Damon-. Si Stefan tuviera un hijo de su esposa antes que yo, podría dejarme totalmente fuera de la compañía sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Sin ese hijo, todavía sigo vinculado a la familia, o eso, cree él.

Damon no comentó nada de lo que sabía porque no era su lugar contar que Stefan ya estaba esperando un hijo de otra mujer que no era su esposa y tampoco podía airear los problemas que había en la familia Salvatore así como así. Por eso decidió no añadir nada más.

-También nos hemos enterado de que Isobel quería comprometer a Elena con Tyler Lockwood. Al parecer quieren vincularse con todas las familias importantes de Mistic Falls.

-Sí, a mí me lo contó Mason en Richmond cuando lo vi hace unos días. Y Tyler ha venido personalmente a nuestra mesa en el Grill para agradecerme que huyera con Damon, porque así había logrado que el compromiso no tuviera lugar.

-¿¡Has visto a Mason!? –se sorprendió Jenna-. Nadie ha sabido nada de él desde lo que ocurrió con Katherine y Tyler. ¿Cómo está?

-¡Oh! Está muy bien, está destinado en el cuerpo de bomberos de Richmond. Una de las últimas veces me dijo que tenía novia pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Me alegro por él. Espero que le vaya bien. –le respondió Jenna.

-También me enteré de otra cosa en Richmond…

Elena estaba nerviosa y no sabía si debía decírselo a su tía, pero Miranda era su hermana se merecía saber la verdad.

-¿El qué, Elena? –le preguntó Jenna al ver su cara.

-El mismo día que vi a Mason me entrevisté con oficial de policía que ha reabierto el caso de la muerte de los tíos: Miranda y Grayson. –la cara de Jenna se volvió blanca al oírlo.

-¿¡Cuando van a dejar las cosas tranquilas!? –se exaltó ella-. ¡Ya están muertos! Llevan casi veinte años muertos, ¿por qué siguen rebuscando donde no van a encontrar nada?

-¿¡Porque sí han encontrado algo, Jenna!? –le respondió Elena-. Han encontrado pruebas que demuestran que la muerte de Miranda y Grayson no fue accidental, sino que fue provocada y, según me comentó el agente, es posible que Jeremy sobreviviera.

Esas palabras dejaron a Jenna sin habla, ¿Grayson y Miranda asesinados? No podía creerlo.

-También me tomó declaración y me dijo algo que no sabía y que quería comentarte. ¿Sabías que los tíos me habían dejado todas sus propiedades así como sus cuentas bancarias en herencia? –le preguntó ella.

Jenna y Alaric negaron. Nada habían oído de una herencia. Es más ellos mismos creían que Grayson y Miranda no habían dejado testamento alguno o eso es lo que les había dicho Isobel. Y, como Isobel era la mayor se había quedado con todo. Ella por ese tiempo había estado más centrada en su carrera y por eso no le había dado importancia hasta que había terminado la carrera y vuelto a casa, para entonces ya habían pasado tres años y no le quedó más remedio que pedirle auxilio a su hermana, pues no tenía ningún lugar para vivir. Salvo la casa de la familia, que ahora estaba ocupada por la familia de su hermana.

Isobel no quería a Jenna cerca ni de Katherine ni de Elena, así que llegó a un arreglo con ella. Le alquilaría la casa en la que habían vivido Grayson y Miranda. Durante los primeros años no pasó nada, Jenna vivía en esa casa pagándole el alquiler y haciendo su vida lejos de toda vida social. Hasta que conoció a Alaric, cuando decidieron vivir juntos Ric se instaló con ella en la casa. Durante los primeros meses todo siguió igual, pero, después de seis meses viviendo juntos, Isobel se presentó diciéndole que debía subirles el alquiler. Y lo que en un principio eran 700$ al mes paso a ser 1200$. Y en esos últimos meses, tras la noticia de que habían asistido a la boda de Elena se había vengado de ellos de la peor forma. Ahora les exigía 1200$ a la semana.

Durante los primeros meses pudieron aguantarlo gracias a los beneficios del bar, pero ese último mes había sido un infierno para ellos, hasta el punto que estaban pensando en vender el bar e irse de Mistic Falls para no volver y todo gracias a su hermana.

Cuando Jenna terminó de contarle la historia, Damon se giró hacia Ric.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Isobel se te insinuó en alguna ocasión al poco de tu llegada a Mistic Falls?

Ric no había hablado a nadie de esto excepto a Jenna.

-Así es, poco antes de que nos subiera el alquiler coincidimos en una fiesta. Jenna estaba trabajando y John estaba haciendo negocios con otros invitados, por lo que Isobel decidió acercarse. Esa era la primera fiesta a la que acudía sin Jenna y no me sentía a gusto con tanta gente a la que no conocía. Así que, cuando se me acercó, no dudé en entablar conversación con ella pues a ella si la conocía. Y entonces empezó a insinuarse. Cuando le dije que no estaba interesado y que yo quería a Jenna. Ella empezó a molestarse y empezó a decir que el amor no tenía nada que ver que solo quería un poco de placer dado a que su marido casi nunca se lo daba. Tras eso, la dije que se alejara de mí y que nunca conseguiría tener nada conmigo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo… Dos semanas después, con el vencimiento del pago del alquiler se presentó en la casa exigiendo que debíamos pagarle 1200$ y que diéramos gracias a que Jenna era su hermana porque si no le haría devolverle todo el dinero que le debía pues debíamos pagarle 1200$ desde el momento en que yo entré en esta casa.

Elena ya estaba harta de escuchar así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a la oficina del abogado de Grayson y Miranda: Logan Fell. La dieron cita para entrevistarse con el señor Fell al día siguiente. Y tras colgar, decidió llamar al agente Maxfield.

-Buenas tardes, agente Maxfield. Le llamo para informarle de que he llamado a la oficina del abogado de mis tíos y que mañana me voy a entrevistar con él. ¿Mañana por la tarde podría pasarse por la mansión familiar Gilbert junto al fiscal como me dijo? –escuchó la respuesta-. Muy bien, mañana por la tarde nos vemos, agente Maxfield. Un placer hablar con usted.

Tras esas palabras colgó y miró a sus tíos.

-Espero que mañana no tengáis nada que hacer porque vais a acompañarnos a Damon y a mí.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Jenna.

-A echar a mis padres de la mansión Gilbert.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Nota de la Autora: Espero que os esté gustando el fic y que estéis disfrutando leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Solo os pido que me dejéis algún review pues me interesa mucho la impresión que dejo en mis lectores. También me gustaría que me comentarais ideas.

Atte.

Shaery.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Damon y Elena se pasaron la tarde relatándoles a Ric y Jenna como iban las cosas por Las Vegas y como en breve abrirían el restaurante. Después de una rápida cena cada pareja se fue a su respectiva habitación. Alaric y Jenna comprendiendo que eran una pareja recién casada les dieron la segunda habitación más grande, donde habían instalado otra cama de matrimonio para ocasiones como esa.

Elena se encontraba echada en la cama cuando Damon salió del baño, habían sido unos días muy movidos y con el ajetreo que habían tenido en todo el día no habían tenido ocasión de poder hablar. Damon se echó boca arriba en la cama y Elena no tardó en acurrucarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo van a tomar cuando se lo digamos? –preguntó Elena.

-No lo sé, espero que bien. Ellos nunca han sido de los de tener niños. No me imagino como sería un hijo de Ric y Jenna… con lo alocados que son. –sonrió Damon.

-Seguro que sería un pillo que no pararía quieto y que los volvería locos –rió ella-. Tampoco nosotros éramos los más ejemplares de Mistic Falls. –puntualizó ella.

-Ya, por eso hay que prepararse, viendo como hemos sido nosotros estoy seguro de que nuestro hijo tampoco será un niño tranquilo… Tendré que vigilarle para que no se suba a las vallas o salte desde sitios muy altos. A los criados de mi familia los volvía locos cada vez que intentaba volar cuando tenía cuatro años. O cuando me daba por redecorar la casa. –sonrió él.

-Seguro que eras todo un pillo. Yo me colaba en el desván de la mansión de mis tíos y me ponía a sacar todas las cajas de las cosas de mis abuelos o me colaba en la cocina cada vez que la cocinera hacía manzanas al caramelo y siempre me llevaba una a escondidas, o su famosa mus de chocolate y queso. –río ella.

-En resumen que vamos a tener que cerrar con llave el salón, la cocina, la puerta de la calle… ¿no sería mejor encerrar al niño? –comentó él.

-¡Damon! ¿Cómo dices eso? –le recriminó ella con una sonrisa-. Seguro que para cuando tenga la edad tú mismo le acompañarás en sus travesuras.

-Ni lo dudes, preciosa. –sonrió él-. Ahora a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar si queremos llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita con Logan Fell. –le dijo besándola y abrazándola para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente se encontraban los cuatro esperando la llegada de Logan Fell en su despacho. La secretaria del señor Fell les había anunciado que no tardaría en llegar y que si gustaban podían sentarse a esperarle mientras llegaba. El abogado no tardó en llegar y hacerles pasar. Cuando se sentaron Logan los miró.

-Hace mucho que esperaba esta visita, ¿cómo es que no ha venido antes a visitarme, señorita Gilbert? –le preguntó él.

-En primer lugar, señor Fell, ahora soy la señora Salvatore, y si no he venido a visitarle antes ha sido simplemente porque me enteré la semana pasada gracias a un agente de policía que mis tíos habían dejado un testamento y que me habían dejado toda la herencia como las propiedades de la familia a mí. –le explicó ella.

Él la miró sin extrañarse demasiado, conocía lo suficiente a Isobel y John como para que el hecho de que le hubieran ocultado a su hija que era la heredera de toda la herencia Gilbert no lo sorprendiera.

-Ya veo, antes que nada felicidades por su matrimonio. No tenía ni idea de que se había casado señora Salvatore, no suelo escuchar los chismorreos del pueblo. Por otro lado, no me sorprende lo más mínimo lo que usted me acaba de contar. Sus padres siempre pusieron mucho empeño en que no me acercara a usted, ya fuera en las presentaciones públicas o cuando iba a su casa para poder hablar con usted.

-Entonces, ¿está queriendo decir que mis padres sabían del testamento, señor Fell? –preguntó Elena.

-Por supuesto, yo mismo se lo notifiqué en el funeral de Grayson y Miranda.

-¿Y les informó de que mi sobrina era la única beneficiaria de ese testamento? –preguntó, interviniendo Jenna.

-Así es, pero poco después de esa notificación asaltaron mi despacho y se quemó gran parte de los documentos que aquí guardaba, entre ellos una de las copias del testamento. Por suerte, siempre he sido un hombre precavido y guardé otras copias en mi casa. Y el original está en una de las cajas fuertes de su familia, señora Salvatore. Miranda conocía demasiado bien a su hermana mayor y por eso no dejó ningún cabo suelto antes de su muerte.

-Cualquiera diría que sabía que iba a ocurrirle algo a su familia, ¿no cree, señor Fell? Si yo fuera padre e hiciera testamento antes de dejárselo a mi sobrina se lo dejaría a mi hijo –repuso Ric.

-Si para cuando ellos hicieron el testamento no tenía ningún hijo ese sería el paso más adecuado. –le contestó Logan.

-Teniendo en cuenta que yo solo le sacaba dos años a mi primo. ¿Me está diciendo que mis tíos me nombraron su heredera casi recién nacida? –se asombró Elena.

-Sí, yo también me asombré cuando me lo notificaron, pero ellos me dieron una explicación que no podré olvidar. Al parecer el día en que usted y su hermana nacieron la primera en nacer fue Katherine y su madre la adoró al instante, sin embargo no esperaban que naciera otro bebé y usted estuvo a punto de morir en el vientre de su madre, pues no notaron que otro bebé venía y fue devuelta a su habitación. Dos horas más tarde su madre seguía con dolores y los doctores le hicieron varias pruebas, allí pudieron ver que había otro niño y que tenían que sacarlo por cesárea, pues la madre no podía sacarlo de la manera habitual y podían morir las dos si no intervenían de urgencia. Media hora después de que su madre volviera a entrar en quirófano usted nació, pero su madre la rechazó desde el primer momento. Por eso sus tíos decidieron hacerse cargo de usted los primeros meses de su vida.

Los cuatro se quedaron asombrados ante la noticia, ninguno de ellos conocía esa historia. Elena siempre había notado que sus padres preferían a Katherine por encima de ella pero eso no se lo esperaba. Su madre la había rechazado al nacer. ¿Qué clase de ser humano era ese?

-Es más… -comentó Logan buscando algo en la estantería de detrás-. Tengo algo aquí que le hará ver que digo la verdad. –dijo extendiéndole a Elena una foto.

En ella se podía ver a Grayson y Miranda con una Elena bebé en brazos, sentados en un camping con toda la familia Fell. Ella sonrió y soltó una lágrima al ver la imagen de sus tíos abrazándola, como si fuera su propia hija.

-Puedes quedártela, si quieres. –repuso Logan al ver el atisbo de emoción que había en los ojos de la chica-. Imagino que no debe haber muchas fotos de tus tíos en la mansión Gilbert.

-No hay ninguna, mi madre prohibió cualquier imagen de su hermana y su marido. –contestó ella.

Ante esa observación él no dijo nada a pesar que sabía muy bien porque Isobel había prohibido esas fotos. Era un secreto a voces en el pueblo.

-Pero volviendo a lo que habíais venido. Según las bases legales, usted es la propietaria de la mansión Gilbert, así como la residencia en la calle Winslaw, en la que ahora residen sus tíos, y la casa en el lago Tahoe, propiedad de su tía . Si hay personas que viven dentro de esas casas sin su consentimiento y sin pagarle ni un centavo puede echarlas, la ley la ampara. También tiene que tener en cuenta que no puede dejar a gente vivir en su casa sin pagarle, por lo que les podría convenir llegar a un acuerdo entre los cuatro por el alquiler de la casa Winslaw.

-Bien, una vez finalizada la expulsión de los Gilbert de la mansión, hablaremos sobre un acuerdo y se lo notificaremos, señor Fell. Por otra parte, me gustaría quedarme con una copia del testamento y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que nos acompañara esta tarde a las cinco de la tarde a la mansión Gilbert. No está de más que el abogado que redactó el testamento de mis tíos esté allí para dar veracidad al documento, ¿no cree usted, señor Fell?

-Por supuesto, pueden contar conmigo, señores. –sonrió él-. Ahora si no tienen nada más que discutir conmigo lamento informarles que tengo otra cita esperándome.

-Entonces no le molestamos más, señor Fell. ¿Podemos vernos en la oficina del sheriff a las cuatro y media de la tarde?

-Allí me tendrán. –repuso él.

Y tras despedirse salieron de la oficina del abogado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las cuatro ya estaban todos en la oficina del sheriff esperando la llegada del agente Maxfield y el fiscal Jordan que no tardaron en llegar. Maxfield hizo las presentaciones y estuvieron un rato mientras esperaban la llegada de Logan. A las cuatro y media en punto estuvieron todos reunidos y Logan les hizo entrega de una de las copias del testamento de los Gilbert.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre como actuarían Damon se alejó un poco para hacer una llamada. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse aparecieron tres coches de los que descendieron prácticamente toda la familia Mikaelson. Cuando Elena los vio no se lo podía creer ¿qué hacían ellos en Mistic Falls? Para contestar a su pregunta no formulada Elijah se adelantó y le dijo:

-Damon pensó que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda frente a los tiburones y si tienes a tu abogado contigo tendrás un apoyo por si intentan algo contra ti, ¿no crees, Elena?

-¿Tú les has llamado? –le preguntó Elena a su marido, incrédula-. ¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, cuando te acostaste. Bueno yo solo llamé a Elijah. Pero parece ser que se ha juntado toda la familia menos Michael. –le respondió.

-Alguien se tenía que quedar frente al negocio. –repuso Esther-. Y nosotros ya os echábamos de menos. Así que cuando Elijah nos dijo que se venía no dudamos en venirnos con él.

Elena en ese momento sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando las tres mujeres restantes se la tiraron encima.

-¡Chicas! ¿Acaso queréis dejarme viudo? –las riñó Damon-. Dejadla respirar. Que solo hace una semana que no la veis.

Las chicas se apartaron con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Bueno, si no falta ninguna visita sorpresiva más, creo que es hora de que vayamos a hacer una visita a los inquilinos de la mansión Gilbert.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John e Isobel se encontraban esa tarde reunidos con la familia Salvatore tomando un té en su casa cuando el timbre sonó. Ambos se miraron extrañados ese día no esperaban ninguna visita más. Por eso se extrañaron cuando la criada les anunció que un grupo de personas encabezadas por su hija deseaban verlos.

-¿¡Mi hija!? ¡Pero si mi hija está sentada a mi lado! –chilló Isobel.

-Me temo que esa hija no, señora Gilbert, su otra hija, Elena. –rectificó la criada.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esa desagradecida. Échalos de la propiedad a ella y al patán de su marido. –respondió Isobel, enfurecida.

¿Qué se creía esa insolente? ¿Qué podía rechazar la invitación de su familia y luego presentarse por las buenas? Lo llevaba claro, esa desgraciada ya no sería bien recibida en esa casa.

La criada volvió unos momentos después.

-La señora Salvatore exige que salgan, tanto usted como su marido, a la puerta de la casa, también ha dicho que si no lo hacen ella misma entrará con el sheriff. –le dijo la criada ahora asustada.

Isobel miró a John, ¿qué hacía el sheriff allí? Todos los que se encontraban en la sala se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa dónde se encontraron a un gran número de personas que los estaban esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó Isobel.

-Qué se me entregue lo que es mío. –respondió simplemente, Elena.

-Ya te llevaste lo que es tuyo. Aquí ya no te queda nada.

-¿Es usted la señora Isobel Gilbert antes Isobel Sommers? –le preguntó entonces el fiscal Jordan.

-Así es. –repuso ella mirándole, extrañada-. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el fiscal, Connor Jordan. Estoy aquí pues me han llegado a mi oficina algunas irregularidades sobre un testamento perteneciente a los antiguos señores Gilbert. Según he hablado con el abogado de los difuntos señores Gilbert tanto usted como su marido estaban al tanto de que dicho testamento existía y que su hija Elena era la única beneficiaria, ¿no es así, señora Gilbert?

Isobel se puso pálida al entender porque estaban esas personas ahí. Miró a John asustada, se habían desecho del testamento, no podía haber más copias, ¿verdad?

-También me ha comentado el señor Fell que poco después de informarles a ustedes del testamento su despacho fue asaltado y se perdieron muchos papeles, entre ellos la copia que allí se guardaba del testamento. Por suerte, el señor Fell guardaba otra copia. La misma que ahora tengo en mi poder. –dijo mostrándoles el documento-. Ahora, me gustaría saber, ¿por qué no informaron a su hija de que esta casa, la casa en el centro del pueblo y la casa del lago Tahoe son de su propiedad y no de la de ustedes?

Isobel no tuvo tiempo de responder porque entonces fue Katherine la que se puso delante.

-Espere un momento, señor. ¿Está queriendo decir que toda la fortuna de la familia así como todas las propiedades pertenecen a mi hermana? –le miró asombrada.

-Así es, señora Salvatore. Y como dueña de todas esas propiedades, está en su derecho de echar a los inquilinos que viven en dichas propiedades sin su consentimiento. –le respondió en este caso el señor Fell.

-¿¡A ESO HAN VENIDO!? ¿¡A ECHARNOS DE LA QUE HA SIDO NUESTRA CASA DESDE HACE TANTOS AÑOS!? –chilló Isobel histérica.

-En realidad 19 años, madre. Y sí, a eso hemos venido, pues esta casa me pertenece y yo no quiero que ni usted ni el resto de su familia residan en ella. Y como propietaria y dado a que yo no les he alquilado esta casa, bien podría hacerles detener por allanamiento de morada. Así que, les doy dos días para abandonar esta casa con todo lo que puedan llevarse o haré que les detengan. –les amenazó ella, totalmente seria-. Además siempre podrían volver a la antigua casa en la que residían antes de instalarse en la mansión. –les sonrió.

Para todos los miembros de Mistic Falls era bien sabido que la muerte de Grayson y Miranda había sido una bendición caída del cielo para Isobel y John que hasta su muerte habían tenido que vivir arrendados en una pequeña casa que había río abajo y que estaba en unas condiciones pésimas. Cuando Grayson y Miranda vieron en las condiciones en las que vivían ellos mismos les ofrecieron vivir en la mansión sobre todo por el bien de las niñas, dado a que esa zona era muy peligrosa para unas niñas tan pequeñas, pero tanto John como Isobel se habían negado a aceptarlo, pues no querían deberle nada a sus hermanos.

-¿¡A ti te parece gracioso, Elena!? –le preguntó su hermana, furiosa de que se comportara así con sus padres-. ¡Tú que abandonaste a tu familia sin que ni siquiera te importáramos!

-¿¡Acaso vosotros os habéis preocupado alguna vez por mí!? –le contestó Elena-. Yo creo que no. Vosotros siempre habéis buscado vuestro propio interés y no os importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Cuántas veces, tras la muerte de los tíos, os fuisteis de vacaciones todos juntos mientras yo me quedaba en casa con la tía Jenna o con los Lockwood? ¿Cuántas fiestas habéis asistido mientras a mí me dejabais encerrada en esta casa para que no os avergonzara? ¿Eh, Katherine? ¿Quién fue la que me obligo a convertirme en su dama de honor cuando sabía que ni siquiera quería ir a la dichosa boda? Y no porque le amara aún como todos creíais. Porque yo conozco la historia que hay detrás de esa boda. Conozco la maldad de un padre que obliga a su hijo a casarse con una arribista con buen nombre solo para separarlo de la mujer a la que ama. –dice mirando a Giuseppe que había permanecido callado en todo momento-. Conozco la ambición de una madre que solo deseaba hacerse con los millones de la familia Salvatore, ya que no podía hacerse con la de los Gilbert, y que obligo a su querida hija a casarse en un matrimonio sin amor. ¡Así que sí, me parece muy divertido ver como se tienen que ir con el rabo entre las piernas porque han sido descubiertos! –se giró a mirar a su madre-. Así que dentro de dos días vamos volver a esta casa y si seguís dentro de esta casa me asegurare de que el sheriff os detenga.

Tras esas palabras se dio la vuelta y vio como el resto de su grupo la miraban con admiración ella solo sonrió levemente y cuando estuvo por dar el primer paso… cayó desvanecida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará

Notas de la Autora: Aquí tenéis un capítulo extra-largo, más del doble de lo habitual, y que espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Al menos me ha servido para liberar frustraciones. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre que os ha parecido y esta vez hay muchos puntos de los que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Atte.

Shaery.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de la Autora: A partir de ahora en varios capítulos voy a hacer varias recomendaciones musicales para ayudar a enfatizar los sentimientos de los personajes, así como también cuando acudamos a alguna fiesta sepáis en que canción me basé para crear esa escena: la canción de este capítulo está dedicada a Katherine (es la canción que la describe durante todo el fic): Broken de Leona Lewis.

Capítulo 9

Cuando Elena se despertó se sintió desorientada y perdida, ¿dónde se encontraba? Tardó unos momentos en volver a centrarse para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el dormitorio principal de la mansión y que a su lado, sentado en un sillón, dormía plácidamente Damon.

Miró el reloj de la habitación que marcaba que eran las ocho y media de la noche. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lentamente fueron regresando los últimos momentos de la conversación que habían tenido a las afueras de la mansión. Al parecer debió haber sufrido otro desmayo como el que había sufrido días antes al encontrarse con Andie.

Procuró levantarse con cuidado y se sentó frente a su marido para contemplarle mientras dormía. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de poder contemplarle dormido porque siempre se levantaba antes que ella, por eso no quería desaprovechar la ocasión. En uno de sus cambios de postura, que debía ser muy incómodo dormir en ese sillón, se le cayó un mechón de pelo sobre la frente que con una caricia ella apartó. Él al sentir el contacto despertó sobresaltado, para encontrarse con la imagen de una sonriente Elena mirándole.

Él no dudó un instante en abrazarla, se había preocupado tanto cuando no despertó que había temido que hubiera algo mal en ella, pero Finn le había tranquilizado haciéndole entender que era normal después de todas las emociones fuertes que había sufrido en un solo día. También le había preguntado si era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Elena, cuando Damon le dijo que no, no se extrañó. Le estuvo preguntando a Damon por las vitaminas que le habían recetado a Elena para estos casos y cuando él le dijo cuál era Finn le recetó un medicamento un poco más fuerte, pero que no dañaría al bebé.

Damon la ayudó a levantarse y la guió fuera de la habitación. A Elena se le hizo raro estar en esa habitación. Tras la muerte de su abuelo sus tíos la habían cerrado pues no querían estar en la habitación en la que habían fallecido sus dos padres. Y tras el fallecimiento de sus tíos sus propios padres tampoco la habían abierto, pues era una habitación que no les gustaba nada.

Cuando bajaron al salón se encontraron con el resto de integrantes del grupo a excepción de Logan Fell, el agente Maxfield, el fiscal Jordan y el sheriff que habían decidido tener una conversación la familia Gilbert.

-¡Elena! –saltaron todas las mujeres al verla.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –le preguntó Rose, abrazándola-. Menudo susto nos has dado.

-Estoy bien, gracias Rose. –le respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Es algo normal, demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día.

-¡Ya! Pues ahora que estamos aquí tus días van a ser de completo relax, tenemos que evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. No podemos dejar que nuestro primer sobrino corra ningún peligro. –contestó Sage.

Justo cuando ella terminó la frase escucharon como algo caía al suelo y cuando Elena y Damon se giraron vieron a una Katherine al borde de las lágrimas. Había escuchado todo.

-¿Estás embarazada, Elena? –le preguntó Jenna.

-Sí, tía Jenna. Estoy embarazada de diez semanas. –le respondió esta, aun mirando a su hermana.

Katherine no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo de la casa. Stefan la siguió después de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Damon y Elena que ellos respondieron.

Cuando Stefan alcanzó a Katherine, está ya se encontraba en medio de la carretera, llorando con todas sus ganas. Había tenido que salir de la casa para que nadie la viera en ese estado y cuando Stefan la cogió ella no dudó en abrazarse a él en busca de consuelo. Un consuelo que nunca había tenido, hasta que él había llegado a su vida.

-Venga, vamos a casa. –le dijo él, intentando que se recompusiera, pero ella se negaba-. Entonces, ¿adónde vamos? –le preguntó él preocupado.

Puede que no la amara, cosa que ambos sabían, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y en esos meses se habían convertido en amigos.

-Quiero… salir… del pueblo…-murmuró ella entre sollozos.

-Bien, ¿te parece que nos cambiemos y nos vayamos a pasar la noche a Richmond? –ella asintió.

Cuando se encontraban mal, una salida a Richmond por sus bares y discotecas siempre le subían la moral. Por eso no puso objeción alguna y una hora después salían para allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El local más de moda de Richmond estaba abarrotado a pesar de que solo la gente bien de la ciudad y los alrededores podía permitirse el lujo de acudir a esa fiesta. Enzo llevaba ya más de media hora en la barra del bar observando a la variopinta clientela que había acudido esa noche, cuando le pareció ver entrar a una cara conocida.

Se deslizó fuera de la barra para irse a sentar a uno de los sillones que había cerca de la pista de baile. Entonces la volvió a ver, ahora sí que no era un error, era ella. Volvían a encontrarse, sonrió observando al hombre que la acompañaba. Por la descripción que le había dado Damon, estaba seguro de que ese era Stefan Salvatore. Ahora solo quedaba hacerse una pregunta, ¿qué hace una mujer como esa con un niño de papá? Entonces vio algo que le descolocó. Tanto Katherine como Stefan se acercaron a otra mujer, la cual, no dudó en besar a Stefan después de saludar a Katherine. También observó cómo Katherine se alejaba de la pareja para ir a la barra. Ese era su momento y abandonando el sillón donde se había sentado momentos antes acudió a la barra para sentarse al lado de donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la señorita atropella-peatones! –la picó él para llamarla la atención.

Ella decidió pasar de él mirando hacia otro lado, ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparecer este imbécil cuando se encontraba en su peor estado de animo?

-¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a mirar?-siguió picándola él.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos y me dejas en paz!? ¿¡O es que eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar contigo!?

Cuando ella se giró pudo ver un atisbo de las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Tras su arrebato ella salió corriendo de la discoteca y no paró hasta estar varias calles lejos de la puerta. Allí había un parque y se sentó en primer banco que vio. Escuchó como alguien también para tras ella.

-¡Oye! Yo… no… quería… molestarte… -dijo él mientras recuperaba el aliento-. Yo solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día.

-Bien, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame sola. –le dijo sin apenas mirarle.

-Nadie debería estar solo cuando está a punto de derrumbarse en un mar de lágrimas. Y menos una mujer tan hermosa. Cualquier desalmado podría intentar aprovecharse. –sonrió él.

-¿Cómo tú? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno… –sonrió él-. Si hablamos de hace unos años que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero, ahora mismo, no necesito aprovecharme de una chica deprimida para tener una mujer en la cama.

-¡Menuda presunción! –sonrió ella, un poco más animada.

-Sí, seguro que sueno así, pero, si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, puedes contar conmigo. –le dijo poniendo una sonrisa seductora-. No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, además de a ti. Y no parece que estés muy bien. Y antes de dejarte sola, prefiero quedarme contigo o que me acompañes a mi hotel, si necesitas desahogarte.

Ella lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Qué podía perder? Su marido iba a pasar la noche con su amante y si acababa acostándose con un completo extraño no corría el riesgo de quedarse embarazada, así que, ¿por qué no podía disfrutar ella también?

-¿Tienes alcohol en tu hotel? –preguntó ella.

-Todo el mini bar lleno. –respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me llamo Katherine. –le extendió la mano presentándose.

-Yo soy Enzo. –le dijo tomando su mano y besándole en la palma-. Ahora si me acompaña señorita Katherine daremos un pequeño paseo hasta mi hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hotel era uno de los más lujosos de Richmond. Stefan y ella se habían hospedado en él la noche antes de salir a su luna de miel y sabía que los precios eran prohibitivos para cualquier persona normal. Enzo la guió hasta el ascensor y una vez allí saco la tarjeta del bolsillo y la introdujo en la ranura que daba a la suite del hotel. En cuanto llegaron Katherine se quedó impresionada. Ella nunca había estado en la suite de ese hotel pero había oído hablar de ella y desde luego, lo que se decía de ella no hacía justicia.

-Ahora empiezo a creer lo que me has dicho, eres rico, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Se podría decir que nado en la abundancia, desde que mi difunta esposa me dejó toda su fortuna.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿De qué murió? Si puedo preguntar.

-No te preocupes, murió de cáncer de pulmón. Era lógico después de cincuenta años sin dejar de fumar. –le dijo él mientras servía dos copas de Bourbon.

-¿Cincuenta años? ¿Te casaste con una mujer mayor? –le preguntó ella incrédula.

-Digamos, que mi infancia no fue la mejor que una persona puede tener. Crecí entre casas de acogida y orfanatos. Hasta que una familia me adoptó con doce años. Después de haberme pasado ocho años entre casas de acogida y orfanatos decidí que debía esforzarme para que esta familia no me devolviera. Por eso me centré en estudiar y en pocos años demostré a mi familia que había sido una buena inversión cuando me ofrecieron una beca para ir a Harvard. Cómo bien sabemos en Harvard todo tipo de gente pero sobre todo van los hijos de familias poderosas y ricas. Allí no entablé amistad con casi nadie, aunque hice un par de amigos. Fue en esa época en la que empecé a acudir a las fiestas de las familias ricas y fue allí donde vi mi oportunidad. Terminé mi carrera, naturalmente. Pero encontré un negocio más lucrativo que la abogacía. Mientras acudía a esas fiestas eran muchas las mujeres que se me acercaban y me hacían favores a cambio de que les diera aquello que sus maridos no les daban. Poco después de haber dejado la facultad conocí a Camille Lawrence. Camille era una mujer viuda, que contaba con una gran fortuna y ninguna familia ni amigos. Era la clase de mujer que espantaba a todos a su alrededor, conmigo también lo intentó. -sonrió él-. Pero soy un hueso duro de roer y, al final, mi hice un hueco en su corazón. En un principio solo fuimos amigos, pero cuando la diagnosticaron el cáncer supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y me pidió que me casara con ella. –suspiró él-. Ella me explicó que no quería morir sola y que, a cambio de que me quedara con ella esos últimos meses de su vida, me dejaría toda su herencia…

-Cosa que cumplió, por lo que veo. –contestó ella.

-Sí, bueno, yo ya te he contado mi trágica historia, ahora te toca a ti. –la sonrió al ver que tomaba un trago para infundirse valor.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hoy me acabo de enterar de que todo lo que creí en mi vida era mentira. En mi familia somos cuatro personas, mis padres, mi hermana gemela y yo. Durante los primeros años de mi vida mi familia no pasaba por una buena etapa económica y vivíamos casi en la pobreza, hasta que, cuando tenía siete años murieron mis tíos y mi primo, que eran los que poseían toda la fortuna de la familia. Tras su muerte mi familia se quedó con todos los bienes de la familia Gilbert y Sommers, la mansión familiar, la casa de mis tíos, hasta la casa del lago, además de todas las cuentas. La fortuna de los Gilbert siempre ha sido una de las más importantes de Mistic Falls. Por eso una vez que estuvimos instalados en la mansión empezaron a mandarnos a mi hermana y a mí a lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo, para prepararnos para la gran labor que tendríamos en el futuro, casarnos con los herederos de grandes fortunas para incrementar la nuestra…-suspiró ella-. Cuando terminamos la enseñanza obligatoria mi madre decidió que era el momento adecuado para casarnos que no necesitábamos ir a la universidad, por lo que, yo seguí todo lo que ella me ordenaba, sin embargo, mi hermana no tenía esa opinión y decidió irse a una escuela de alta cocina en Boston y solo volvía esporádicamente a visitarnos durante algunos días libres. Yo, mientras tanto, me dediqué a conquistar al joven que mi madre me señaló como la mejor opción como esposo, Tyler Lockwood… Para no entrar en detalles, basta con decir que el compromiso nunca se llegó a dar por un malentendido que hubo y que repercutió en la reputación de Tyler, de su tío Mason y en la mía. Después de eso ya nadie se interesó en mí, hasta que, hace un año Giuseppe Salvatore, le ofreció una interesante propuesta a mi madre que ella no dudó en aceptar.

Bebió otro trago de licor, para recuperarse.

-La tarde que Giuseppe se presentó en nuestra casa le ofreció a mi madre toda la fortuna de la familia Salvatore, siempre y cuando yo me casara con su hijo Stefan y le diera un hijo en el periodo de un año después de la boda. Giuseppe tiene dos hijos: Damon, el mayor, según nos ha contado nació de una relación que tuvo durante la universidad y que como la madre no se había podido hacer cargo del niño él lo había criado, Stefan, por su parte, es el hijo nacido del matrimonio al que tiene intención de dejarle su empresa al igual que toda la fortuna Salvatore. Mi madre aceptó gustosa y el compromiso se anunció apenas dos semanas después en un baile, a pesar de que yo no quería casarme con Stefan. Cuando llevábamos dos meses de compromiso Stefan me contó la verdad de por qué su padre le había obligado a casarse conmigo. Resulta que Stefan, tiene una amante que no le gustaba nada a su padre y para separarla de él, decidió que Stefan debía casarse conmigo. Una vez que nos casamos, yo me fui vivir a la mansión Salvatore y cuando no llevaba ni un mes casada me enteré del matrimonio de mi hermana en Las Vegas, se había casado con el otro hermano Salvatore, Damon.

Tomó un descanso sabiendo que lo que vendría ahora iba a ser muy doloroso.

-Los meses siguientes traté de cumplir con mi obligación como esposa e intenté por todos los medios posibles quedarme embarazada, pero nada funcionaba, desesperada acudí a la clínica de una amiga de mi madre que se especializa en embarazos y me hice unas pruebas. Varios días después mi marido y yo acudimos a por los resultados y mis temores se confirmaron. Resulta que soy estéril, también encontraron algo raro en mi prueba y que iba a investigarlo. Él día que casi te atropellé me dio la doctora los resultados. Padezco cáncer de ovarios y según mi estudio, apenas me queda un año de vida. Eres el primero al que se lo cuento, ni siquiera Stefan lo sabe.

Enzo se quedó blanco, ante aquello, ¿aquella hermosa joven se estaba muriendo? ¡No podía ser! Tenía que haber alguna solución.

-Si esta noche me has encontrado en este estado es: porque hoy me he enterado de que mis padres me han engañado toda mi vida asegurándome que yo me quedaría con toda la fortuna de los Gilbert. Mis tíos habían hecho testamento antes de morir y le habían dejado toda la herencia a Elena, las casas, las joyas, todos los recuerdos de los abuelos y la fortuna… todo le pertenecía a ella. Y cuando estaba por abandonar la casa me enteré de que ella estaba embarazada. Ella… -dijo sollozando-. Que nunca quiso tener hijos ahora espera uno y yo… que toda mi vida… he querido tener hijos… resulta que soy estéril…

A partir de ese momento no pudo parar de llorar y él no dudó en abrazarla. La pobre chica lo había pasado mal y no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo que la apoyara. En cierta forma se parecía mucho a él. Después de varias horas llorando y bebiendo la joven cayó dormida en su regazo. Y Enzo, después de lo que le había contado, no tuvo la fuerza para aprovecharse de ella. Por eso, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta una de las dos habitaciones de la suite, dónde la depositó en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Tras eso apagó la luz de la habitación y salió para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Nota de la Autora: Antes que nada, a una de las chicas que me escriben review y a la que he contestado le había dicho que TAL VEZ iba a poner una escena subida de tono entre Enzo y Katherine en este capítulo, pero según he ido escribiéndolo me parecía que estaría mal si acabaran en la cama después de lo que se habían contado, sobre todo, porque estaba claro que luego se lo tomaría como que Enzo se había aprovechado de Katherine y no me gustaba la idea. Por eso he preferido dejar la escena para más adelante, cuando la relación entre estos dos sea más fuerte.

Gracias por los reviews de los anteriores capítulos y, por favor, me gustaría saber lo que pensáis de este fic.

Atte.

Shaery.


End file.
